Traditional automotive seats are assembled by bringing together hundreds of parts to be incorporated into a seat structure. This assembly can be a technical assembly, wherein assembly time is an important consideration. Thus, the ability to modularize the seatback assembly process is desired. The present invention provides for a modularized assembly process that allows for the seat structure assembly to be sourced to a location independent of the traditional assembly plant. For use with the present invention, a new intermediate module design is needed to achieve all of the structural attachment needs of the seatback, as well as providing a clean aesthetic for the vehicle seatback.